A drive unit for a hybrid vehicle is known from DE 10 2006 059 591 A1, the drive assembly of which includes an internal combustion engine and an electric motor, whereas a transmission is shifted between the drive assembly and an output, which transmission features several sub-transmissions with positive-locking shift elements. The electric motor of the drive assembly is coupled through a planetary transmission to an input shaft of a first sub-transmission and an input shaft of a second sub-transmission shifted in parallel to the first sub-transmission. Through a separating clutch, which is designed as a frictional-locking separating clutch, the internal combustion engine is able to be coupled to the input shaft of the first sub-transmission. If the separating clutch is locked, the internal combustion engine is coupled to the same element of the planetary transmission, as with the input shaft of the first sub-transmission.
An additional drive unit for a hybrid vehicle is known from DE 10 2010 061 841 A1, whereas the drive unit of DE 10 2010 061 841 A1 differs from the drive unit of DE 10 2006 059 591 A1 by the fact that a bypass shift element also works together with the planetary transmission. The bypass shift element comprises a positive-locking bypass shift element, whereas, if the bypass shift element is locked, there is a torque-proof connection between the electric motor and the input shafts of the two sub-transmissions and thus a mandatory equality of rotational speed between the same. By contrast, if the bypass shift element is open, this torque-proof connection between the electric motor and the two input shafts of the sub-transmissions does not exist.
The drive units of the state of the art have the disadvantage that, in all-electric driving mode of the hybrid car, power shifts are not possible.